


Sensuale massaggio

by ImperialPair



Series: Mitsukawabi Gakuen Saries [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Cosa c’era di più rilassante di un caldo e sensuale massaggio alle spalle? Dopo tutte quelle ore di allenamento, alle quali si dovevano sottoporre ogni santo giorno, non esisteva nulla di meglio soprattutto se le mani che davano sollievo a quei muscoli appartenevano ad Atobe Keigo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Tocco  
> parole: 558 word

Cosa c’era di più rilassante di un caldo e sensuale massaggio alle spalle? Dopo tutte quelle ore di allenamento, alle quali si dovevano sottoporre ogni santo giorno, non esisteva nulla di meglio soprattutto se le mani che davano sollievo a quei muscoli appartenevano ad Atobe Keigo.

«Oggi sei davvero tesissimo.» Perché la voce di Atobe doveva essere sempre così sensuale? Era difficile rimanere indifferenti a quei toni bollenti che riuscivano a rilassarlo quasi quanto quei palmi che gli stavano dando un sollievo incredibile.  
Tezuka era mai riuscito a capire come mai il tocco forte e deciso del compagno di stanza riuscisse a sciogliere quei muscoli, ma dovevo ammetterlo, era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
Aveva davvero bisogno di un po’ di sano relax, dopo tutto era da giorni che non aveva un attimo libero e per quanto il suo corpo fosse allenato, non era comunque in grado di sopportare tutta la fatica accumulata:  
«Ah…» Avrebbe voluto trattenere quel gemito, ma quel suono uscì dalla propria bocca così improvvisamente che lui fu praticamente impossibile bloccarlo.  
«Ti piace quando ti massaggio in questo modo, vero Tezuka?» Quella domanda arrivò alle proprie orecchie come un soffio caldo e bollente, che puntualmente tormentavano le sue orecchie, ai quali mai una volta era riuscito a sottrarsi.

Le labbra morbide e sensuali di Atobe incamiciarono a baciargli la schiena,. Erano così intensi che tutti i nodi del proprio corpo iniziarono lentamente a sciogliersi e quando poi quel ragazzo incominciò con quella bocca a percorrere la spina dorsale per l’adolescente fu troppo da sormontare.  
Come avrebbe potuto non cedere alla tentazione che gli suscitava? Per quanto cercasse di controllarsi era troppo arrendevole davanti agli atteggiamenti provocanti del coetaneo.  
«Atobe… ngh…» Si sentiva in completa balia dell’altro che con quei baci stava devastando completamente le sue difese. «ahh…»  
Sentiva le mani dell’altro frasi spazio fra i calzoni della tuta della Mitsukawabi, che non aveva ancora avuto modo di cambiare. Per lui era impossibile respingere quegli arti che gli avrebbero dato un sollievo più intenso di quanto già non lo avessero fatto.  
«Fer…mati A…be »

«Hai visto in che condizioni ti ritrovi? Non è proprio il caso che io ti lasci così ingrigito» Perché doveva sempre prendersi gioco di lui? A volte si chiedeva per qualche motivo si sentisse così attratto da quel ragazzo. «e poi devo prendermi cura di te.»

«Ah…» Sentì uno dei suoi palmi afferrargli con decisione l’erezione e un brivido lo colse alla sprovvista e trattenere quel forte e caldo gemito fu impossibile per il ragazzo, «fer…»  
Avrebbe voluto respingerlo prima che fosse troppo tardi, ma ormai era sempre più annebbiato dal piacere che i lenti movimenti di Atobe gli procuravano. Perché doveva essere così meraviglioso?  
Se l’era sempre chiesto ogni volta che si ritrovavano in quelle situazioni e la sola cosa che fosse in grado di fare, era crollare fra quelle braccia che inondavano il suo corpo facendogli provare un piacere intenso e indescrivibile che divorava tutto il suo essere.

Per i due fu impossibile non avvicinare le reciproche labbra e unirle in un intenso e appassionato bacio che, come una morbida carezza, fece sciogliere tutti i nodi che si erano intrecciati nel suo corpo.  
In preda a quella passione venne fra quelle mani che da mesi l’avevano completamente catturato e sentiva che non sarebbero più potute scappare via da loro.


End file.
